


Sugar

by AmaranthineAmusement



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Babby's first gay fanfic, Is your subconscious a separate person?, M/M, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthineAmusement/pseuds/AmaranthineAmusement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the multimedia SSSS fan exchange. </p><p>Prompt: "The good ship Lalli/Emil. Based on that scene way back (sorry, leaving soon for work so don't have time to look for the link) when Mikkel gave Lalli his first cookie and Lalli did a good scout sneak under the chair and raided Mikkel's knapsack with cookie stash … Some time later Lalli savors the memory of the deliciousness of that first heavenly bite of cookie and suddenly his brain prompts him with the notion that Emil's lips are equally marvelous and that a lingering kiss might be as good as a cookie. "Don't-touch-me-Lalli" learning that he likes a good snuggle as well as a good snog would be a bonus  ;D"</p><p>Hope you like it, gjuerne!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

The night was cold as dawn approached. Lalli’s breath made clean, cool clouds in the air, and a misting of frost had formed where his exhales met the collar of his coat. Cracking his neck slightly, he leaned forward to scrabble on the side of the tank.

 

Waiting, he leaned against one of the “ears” of the tank and looked out over the city. Tuuri had made all this noise about leaving Keuruu, but everything seemed fairly standard to him. Road to the north: faint dusting of snow: trees, although admittedly not as many as back home. 

 

A creak from behind, and his back was bathed in warmth. 

 

“Kom indenfor til dekontaminering. Er du såret?” 

 

_What_? Sighing, Lalli shrugged off his confusion and went inside. Whatever the big medic was saying, it couldn’t be that different from the procedure he was used to. He toed off his boots, making a mewling sound of happiness as he regained feeling in his toes, and made his way over to the antechamber. Mikkel passed over him a couple of times with a UV light, then nodded over to Turri.

 

Blinking sleep out of her eyes, his cousin turned to him and stifled a yawn. “Good morning, Lalli. We need you to give a report for us.”

 

Nodding, Lalli followed her into the driver’s room, where the weird loud lady was waiting. There was a map spread out over the dashboard. Lalli pointed when necessary, doing all he could to get this over with as quickly as possible. The waking effects of the cold were wearing off, and all he wanted to do was curl up under his bunk and sleep. 

 

Finally, he was given permission to leave. 

 

A quick trip down to his bed, and then he could- what was that?

 

It dangled in front of his nose, tantalizing him. Quick as he could, Lalli swept it out of Mikkel’s hands and bit in.

 

“Mph!”

 

Lalli saw stars. This was amazing: maybe the big dane couldn’t cook otherwise, but this was practically heaven. Muffling his own moans of enjoyment, he swallowed quickly and looked for the source of the treat. 

 

There it was: a knapsack.

 

Checking quickly to make sure that he wasn’t being watched, Lalli swept down and took several other cookies, then retreated. Success! He gobbled down one more, then stuck the other into his pocket.

 

Hunger sated, Lalli drifted to sleep. 

 

-

 

 

His eyes blinked open again much too soon. Lalli frowned to himself, already aware that he was still asleep. Was this a lucid dream or the dreamworld? Huffing out a sharp breath, he stood up and looked around. 

 

A white, featureless expanse greeted him. Great. Another regular dream, instead of something useful. 

 

He knew already that whatever his subconscious had prepared for him was probably nonsensical. Unfortunately, being aware that he was dreaming didn’t change the fact that he had to go through with whatever it was- which was why he didn’t try to resist as the plain white landscape around him shifted to show the inside of the tank. 

 

He watched, detached, as the morning repeated itself. Scratching tank, check. Door opening and decontamination, check. Report, check. Being given a cookie-

 

Okay, Lalli was officially fine with this. He grabbed the cookie and bit in: but dreams are never as satisfying as real life. It didn’t taste the same. 

 

Sighing, Lalli put back the rest of the cookie and tromped towards bed, expecting for the dream to end there- but then, like a mirage in the desert, Emil shimmered into existence. 

 

“Hi, Lalli! I’m so glad you’re back! I was really worried about you, since you’ve never scouted here before.” The cleanser grinned at him, his hair sparkling. 

 

Lalli was caught up despite himself. “I’m fine. I can scout even if I’m new to a place.”

 

“Okay. I’m still happy to see you!”

 

Lalli nodded, then brushed past the swede to go to bed- but Emil didn’t move. 

 

“What?”

 

Lalli looked up at dream-Emil, bemused. The other boy shrugged sheepishly, then said, “I just was wanting some cookies, you know, but Mikkel didn’t let me have any.”

 

There was a silence. Lalli waited to see what Emil was trying to say. 

 

“And, I, uh, heard that kisses are just as sweet, so- would you try it with me?”

 

_What? That doesn’t make any sense,_ Lalli told his subconscious, _he could just steal a cookie. At least be logical about your weirdness._

 

His subconscious didn’t pay attention. Dream-Emil still hovered in the doorway, looking cutely hesitant. Sighing, Lalli turned to face him completely. he could already see where this was going: in order to get to the dreamworld, he’d have to kiss Emil. 

 

It was over quickly: Lalli leaned up, pecked the swede on the lips, then headed into his bunk without even thinking about how it had felt. He fell asleep- well, as asleep as you could get in a dream- almost instantly. 

 

Still, there was a ghost of warmth on his lips when he finally entered the dreamworld. Lalli told himself to ignore it. 

 

-

 

The next day dawned brightly and painfully. Lalli, used to being nocturnal, could barely hold back a groan of complaint as Tuuri cheerfully informed him that he was going to be helping the swede and the loud captain get books from some old house. 

 

“Mrr…” His fingers twitched as he reached for his rifle, completing his uniform. He had slept for a day and a half, but it felt like it had been an hour and a half. 

 

The awful dawn was completed by what could only be described as goo being coaxed into his bowl by the medic. Lalli, mournfully, wondered why he couldn’t just live on cookies- and then he looked straight up into the face of the swede. 

 

The sight of Emil, looking very innocent and unknowing, summoned up memories of Lalli’s strange dream. Shaking his head, Lalli told himself to forget it. People had weird dreams sometimes- at least a troll hadn’t tried to eat him in that one. It was just a natural result of eating sugar before bed.

 

Resolve strengthened, Lalli abandoned his uneaten breakfast and headed outside. 

 

Still, as they traipsed through the house, Lalli couldn’t help staring at Emil’s lips whenever he was sure it wouldn’t be noticed. They just seemed so- sweet. 

 

_Stop it,_ Lalli told himself, _pay attention to the mission!_ He obviously couldn’t concentrate around the swede, so as soon as they were left on their own he took off. 

 

The floorboards creaked under his feet, punctuating his thoughts. Lalli checked around every corner for trolls, but he didn’t-

 

There was a niggling feeling in the back of his mind, and Lalli knew exactly what it meant. Springing around a corner, he dodged the walls that felt suspicious to him and headed for the closest exit- an upper window. Jumping forward, he managed to make it out right as the house went up in flames.

 

“BOMF!”

 

Mikkel caught him deftly, taking him into the decontamination room with Emil and Sigrun. The captain was shouting something- much too loud for after such a weird mission. Lalli covered his ears and curled around himself, ignoring any and all sounds.

 

He only really managed to uncurl after decontamination, when he was warm in his bunk and silence had fallen once more. His gaze drifted over to Emil- who was still shivering from head to toe, even though they were inside, and who kept licking his lips- _No! Don’t think about his lips!_

 

Frowning, Lalli turned over, pulled his covers over his head so he wouldn’t be tempted, and went to sleep. He pretended not to hear the “Godnatt” from the other bunk.

 

-

 

Lalli woke up into another dream. Great. He didn’t really know why this kept happening, but obviously it wasn’t going to stop very soon. 

 

Cracking his back, he stepped carefully out of his bunk as the rest of the tank shimmered into being once more. 

 

This time, his dream didn’t waste any time- it just summoned another dream-Emil, this time in Lalli’s bunk. Just like in reality, dream-Emil was shivering pitifully, his usually beautiful hair in disarray and his cheeks pale. 

 

_Why? He has his own bunk, Subconscious, he doesn’t need ours,_ Lalli told himself firmly. No change, not that Lalli had expected any. 

 

This time, dream-Emil didn’t say anything. Instead, he kept shivering, the movements of his body getting more and more extreme until his teeth started rattling. Lalli, reluctantly, understood what the dream wanted him to do. 

 

He moved over to his bunk and threw another blanket on top of Emil. No change. 

 

_What do you want me to do,_ Lalli asked the dream mentally, _hug him or something?_

 

A few more minutes passed. Emil kept shivering. Lalli supposed it wasn’t such a bad idea to contribute some bodily warmth after all. The sooner this dream ended, the sooner he got to the dreamworld, and the sooner he could try to contact Onni. 

 

Hesitant, Lalli crawled into bed beside Emil, curling up around the other boy: Lalli was skinnier, but their heights were approximately the same. Even though it was a dream, Lalli thought he could feel the warmth and softness of the dream-Emil. 

 

Sure enough, after a few minutes of hugging under the covers, the shivering stopped, and dream-Emil turned to Lalli. 

 

“Thanks, Lalli. I feel much warmer now.”

 

“Hmph.” Lalli shrugged and looked away, but he carefully didn’t move his legs from where they touched Emil. 

 

“But, uh, I still have one more thing I need… could you give it to me?” Emil shifted so he was looking Lalli in the eyes, straddling the other boy. “I’d really appreciate something sweet…”

 

_Seriously, Brain?? Again??_ Lalli groaned internally, then acquiesced to the ridiculous demand. He stretched up and gave dream Emil another kiss on the lips- but this time, he couldn’t move away right after they touched. Instead, he was given time to feel the facsimile of contact for at least a full minute (although thankfully there wasn’t any tongue) before the entire dream melted away to show the familiar waters of the dreamworld.

 

Lalli sat there for a moment, touching his own lips, before he shook himself like a dog out of water and stood up. _Forget it. It’s just a stupid dream._

 

-

 

Three similar dreams and a week later, Lalli was slowly going insane. Every time he saw Emil, his brain would pull up tantalizing images: Emil holding him, Emil snuggling with him, Emil holding his cheek and going in for a kiss. 

 

_What,_ Lalli asked himself, frustrated, _Have I done to deserve this?_

 

It was so bad that Lalli had nearly messed up his spell for banishing the dog troll: he had looked over to see Emil holding bowls of food and his mind had immediately gone to the dream-memory of Emil asking for a kiss- no matter that they didn’t even speak the same language in the real world. 

 

Now, standing in the middle of the stupid campsite that Lalli hadn’t even scouted for, Lalli was at the end of his rope. Emil had just come to offer him food, again, and the urge to kiss the other boy had been so strong that Lalli had lashed out, pushing the food out of his hands before turning away to avoid looking at pink, plump lips. 

 

Now, as he was starting to regret his actions, he was in the tank once more, bored out of his mind. He, the weirdo icelander, and Emil were stuck waiting outside while everyone else spoke on the radio. 

 

Lalli didn’t really mind, but suddenly Reynir was summoned inside for something, and he and Emil were alone in the antechamber. Emil was looking determinedly away from him, an angry flush on his cheeks, and Lalli was free to stare at his lips again.

 

What was it about them that was so attractive? Lalli didn’t really believe that they’d be as sweet as cookies, but something in his mind urged him to try it anyway: and that didn’t even begin to cover his urges to spend time just touching Emil. A sex drive he might have understood, but with Emil, he just wanted to- well- he supposed snuggle was the best term, although it was embarrassing to admit it. 

 

“Mrrr!” 

 

“Va?”

 

Oh, now it was even worse. Emil was looking at him head on, and when Lalli dropped his head into his hands, the other boy came up _so close,_ and-

 

Lalli couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned out and kissed Emil firmly on the lips. 

 

“Va-va-vad var det?”

 

The other boy scrambled back, blushing violently. Lalli felt vaguely embarrassed himself, but he didn’t intend to let it show. 

 

"Varför kysste du mig?"

 

Yeah, Lalli still didn’t speak swedish. He just stared at Emil. 

 

"Är det här något slags skämt?"

 

Okay, well, maybe Emil needed another demonstration. Lalli leaned forward and kissed him again- after all, Emil hadn’t seemed to mind the kiss. He just looked confused.

 

It was better this time, mostly because Emil had obviously anticipated it this time and was an active participant. Lalli leaned back after a few minutes, only to see Tuuri standing in front of him, babbling.

 

He hadn’t even noticed her coming in- he absentmindedly noted that apparently Emil was now asking Tuuri questions instead of Lalli. Fine by him. 

 

Finally, the conversation switched to a language Lalli could understand. 

 

“Uh, Lalli?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Why did you kiss Emil?”

 

Lalli thought about it for a while, then shrugged. “Wanted to know how he tasted.”

 

Tuuri frowned, but translated anyway. There was a silence, then Emil said something to Lalli, blushing so red Lalli could barely make out any non-red skin. 

 

Translating, Tuuri turned to Lalli, saying, “He says he’d be interested if you, uh, wanted to kiss him again.”

 

Lalli kissed him again.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If this is OOC or something, tell me and I can try to edit it- my Beta doesn't read the comic, so I kind of went with my gut on this one. All non-english is courtesy of google translate.


End file.
